


i think i heard what you said; he's not what you thought and you're fed up

by serenitysea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Family Reunion, Sass, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that time coulson throws thomas into a cell and tries to play upon ward family loyalties and thomas serves everyone with some truth tea. </p><p>(and skye and ward stubbornly ignore the elephant in the room.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i heard what you said; he's not what you thought and you're fed up

**Author's Note:**

> MY TRASH SON THOMAS ANDREW WARD, EVERYONE. written for isa at her lovely prompt and dedicated to my trashsquad trifecta, cat and lizzie. MWAH.

Thomas has been sitting in this cell for almost six hours. 

He knows this, because the last thing he ate was a disgustingly sugar-laden candy filled donut (times were hard on the run) and that was at breakfast, around eight this morning. When he doesn’t eat every two and a half hours, he gets peckish. And now he’s beyond peckish and has moved into the irritable stage. _So_ – six hours. 

There’s a slight clank of an old fashioned bolt being released from the door – _where was he, anyway; the dark ages?_ – and then a middle aged man who looks surprisingly non-threatening is introducing himself as the Director of SHIELD.

“We’d like to ask you a few questions about this man,” Director Coulson holds up a photograph of Grant and Thomas starts chuckling. 

“Something funny?”

“No,” he wheezes, avoiding the angry glare from the woman who had tonelessly disclosed her name simply as _May_. “It’s just,” Thomas braces himself against the wall, preferring to lean on the cold concrete to get some much needed perspective. “Even if I _wanted_ to help you, I couldn’t. I’m not exactly on Big Brother’s list of favorites these days.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Coulson raises his eyebrows, stuffing a hand in his pocket. He steps to the side to allow someone to be bodily thrown into the cell. 

Thomas cranes his neck and attempts to identify his new cellmate. There is an all-too familiar groan, followed by a series of coughs that have the hair on the back of his neck raise in alarm. 

_He knows that cough_. 

Coulson winks – _what the hell?_ – and indicates for the door to be secured. “I’ll give you two some time to catch up.” 

Thomas drags a hand down his face, inwardly groaning. “This is a cluster of a mess you’ve gotten us into,” he mutters, already moving to pull Ward into an upright position. 

*

Ward returns to consciousness with a low groan (and it’s the same one Thomas hears in his nightmares sometimes when he’s having a particularly exhausting day or he sees someone from the corner of his eye that looks disturbingly familiar or when he has the misfortune of tuning in too closely to someone after he’s kicked them several times in the ribs.) 

Thomas decides to instead focus on inspecting his fingernails from across the way, feigning extreme disinterest. 

“What – _happened_?” Ward asks, leaning his head against the wall like it is too much effort to hold it upright at the moment. (Which is not out of the realm of possibility, considering the fact that he probably has a concussion.)

“Someone tried to play on our family loyalties,” Thomas drawls lazily. “But the joke’s on them… cause we don’t have any of those.” 

“Thomas,” Ward glares, but there’s no real heat behind it. 

“C’mon, Grant.” He raises an eyebrow. “You threw me down a well.” 

There’s complete silence that seems almost as suffocating as the sensation of drowning, which seems oddly fitting in so many ways.

“I don’t hold it against you,” Thomas finally continues, sighing heavily. “But you have to admit, we’re not exactly the poster children for family togetherness.” 

“Coulson thinks everybody is worth saving,” Ward says, bitterness laced in his voice. “But apparently his idea of _everybody_ differs from the Oxford Dictionary.” 

The two brothers share a weary and brief grin before there is more commotion at the door. 

“Seems like that Director guy might have not been entirely wrong,” Thomas unfolds himself from the wall, coming to stand a bit closer to his brother in a move some might call protective – but he prefers to think of it as strategic. (If there’s anyone who can get them out of here it’s his older brother, so the important thing is to keep him alive long enough to do so.) 

A woman steps into the cell and presses a few buttons on the tablet in her hand. The corners of the room suddenly become dimly illuminated and Thomas senses his brother tense up at her arrival. 

“Bang up job you’ve done here,” Skye announces to the room at large. “Really like what you’ve done with the place.” 

“I can explain,” Ward begins, and Thomas is surprised that he doesn’t so much as flinch under the force of her glare. 

“Save it,” She snaps. “Let’s go,” Skye lifts her chin at Thomas, jerking her head to the door. “Before Coulson changes his mind.” 

There is something inherently satisfying about the way his brother’s jaw drops open when he realises what is happening. 

Thomas can’t resist the opportunity to goad him further. “Sure thing,” he drapes an arm around Skye’s shoulders, leaning on her as they walk through the door. “ _Boss_.”

He has the satisfaction of hearing Ward cursing darkly before the door shuts and Skye shakes off his arm with a glare. 

“Was that _really_ necessary?”

“Hey,” Thomas lifts his hands innocently. “You’re the one who said he was the bastard who broke your heart. I’m just trying to defend your honor.” 

“I _never_ said that,” She elbows him sharply, sending him stumbling into the corridor wall. “And for the record, that’s the _last_ time I try that vodka you’ve got stashed in your safehouse.” 

“You seemed to like it at the time,” He grumbles, rubbing his torso protectively. 

She rolls her eyes and looses a warning burst of power at him, quirking a smile when he loses his footing slightly and has to grab the wall for balance. 

“Cheater,” Thomas glares. 

Skye sniffs with her chin lifted high and keeps her focus on the corridor ahead. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

*

From within the cell, Ward carefully inspects the few cinderblocks that have come loose with the weird rumbling that just occurred. He pushes one out of the way and grins with delight as it shows entrance to another room. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs affectionately, beginning to tunnel through the wall. 

He’ll be out of there before Coulson comes back for a second round. 

**Author's Note:**

> +[tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com)  
> \+ i am the biggest sucker for a thomas/skye bromance LIKE YOU DO NOT EVEN K NOW.


End file.
